The present invention relates generally to video captioning and, in particular, to apparatus and method of defining a caption, corresponding to a chosen video stored on the internet, and mapping the defined caption to a caption map from which the caption in question is retrieved and presented for viewing, in the apparatus of the invention, simultaneously with streaming of the chosen video through the apparatus.